Alone
by Kindlehope
Summary: A short oneshot in Bakura's point of view about his imprisonment in the Millennium Ring all those 5,000 years, and what he thinks about his past and his "master", Zorc the Shadow Lord. Please review! Rated T just for safe.


Hey guys, this is a very short oneshot in Yami Bakura's point of view. I thought of it in only one day and decided to post it just for the heck of it. In a few words, Bakura is saying how "alone" he is and confessing that he's really not such a bad guy. (Which, in my opinion, means he should NOT die!) So here it is, and if it's awful, it's because it was under such short notice. ^_^ Cheerio! Please Review. Thanks!

* * *

><p>The word "alone" can have many meanings. "Alone" can be when you are ignored by your best friend because they found a new one. "Alone" can refer to a new college student realizing he has a life to manage without the guidance of his parents. "Alone" could be a fitting word when you are labeled as a "loser" at school and picked on by everyone, with no one standing by your side.<p>

Yes, it certainly has many different meanings. But no one in the world knows what it is like to _truly_ be alone, with not even a single mortal soul anywhere near you. That is the life I live by, as it has been for thousands of years now.

I am merely a spirit, trapped within the corridors of an ancient artifact, and it has now been precisely 5,000 years that I have been. I am truly alone in these shadowed halls. I am the only one who wanders them. I have not had contact with a human since my bondage. I spend countless hours sitting or walking in the darkness of this labyrinth. In the far recesses of my mind, I know I am hoping that I will one day find a way out. But I also know that that is impossible for me. It is not meant to be. This place was designed to keep me caged and powerless to avoid me trying to destroy the world again. What they do not understand is that I no longer want that, unlike in the past when I thirsted for it so hungrily.

In these seemingly endless halls, there is not a single thread of light. There is no such thing as hope; it is unknown to me whether I will ever see the world, a human, anything beside me and the golden walls, ever again. I have no inner voice that tries to tel me everything will soon be alright. There is nothing except myself. There is not even a weapon, no knife that could be pressed to my skin to reassure me that I am, indeed, still alive. I am part of the shadows; that is why I am barely alive. The shadows never die, and neither shall I—as long as the shadows live, I live. I am darkness itself. And yet, I have been running from another darkness all these years. Though it would seem to many that we should join together as a team, I fear that other darkness. It has haunted me since I was a child. It has influenced me, even controlled me, to be someone I never wanted to be. But we were once a team. I was forced to work with him in the past. I let the cold want for revenge lead me to him, and ended up destroying myself in an effort to avenge all my fallen friends and family from my hometown. He was my master. I was forced to live as a servant to Zorc the Shadow Lord.

I have not yet crossed paths with him. It may be that each of us are confined to different parts of our eternal jail and never will meet. But I can still hear him. I can hear him taunting me, laughing at me, telling me I am nothing without him. I am grateful it is dark in these corridors. If it wasn't, he would find me...

But if I am to ever escape these dark halls, Zorc will have to come with me, no questions asked. We are one, and we must leave together. Under his influence, I may be part of the evil and chaos of the world when I live again, just as I was in the past, when I leave the shadowed halls of this artifact.

I feel, though, that there is one person out there that can rid me of Zorc's shadow magic and know the true me. I get the feeling that he is destined to...

And now, I can sense that person. It feels as if he just received the Millennium Ring. I somehow know it. It has been 5,000 years in these halls, but now this child will help me start down my path to freedom from Zorc. But first, he must bear my forced, dark spirit...Zorc is once more joining with me...

Save me, child...I am putting my life in your hands...

_Hello, Ryou Bakura. Ready to serve as host to my spirit? Hahahahaha..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There was that! Hope you liked it. Please review, because I never expected this story to be that good anyway! Bye!_  
><em>


End file.
